


Still

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [35]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: He couldn’t sit still, it was driving her mental.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



He couldn’t sit still, it was driving mental, they were all nervous, but the pools had barely closed and he was already pacing up and down the office. “Seth.” She tried to get his attention but he couldn’t or wouldn’t stop pacing and it was driving her insane!

“Seth!” she stood in front of him blocking his way “What?” he asked, he was in a haze, probably thinking about the election season he, well, they had “There’s nothing you can do right now. In about two hours we’ll get the results, it’s going to be either President Kirkman for the next four years or President Bowman.” He blinked opening his mouth for a moment, as if he was going to say something but closed it fast. “I… I can’t sit still Kendra, we’ve worked so hard, so damn hard and everything is hanging by a thread. Bowman isn’t Clarence, a wimp of his party because the president wanted to run as an independent, Bowman was prepared, he structured his whole campaign on our weaknesses, and I’m afraid Kendra because I feel like no matter what we do, no matter how hard we try the country will never trust an independent.” Kendra run her hands up and down his arms, “Seth… it’s not something you or Aaron or Emily or Lyor or anyone can do. We can’t do anything else, Bowman hit on the president’s inexperience, and we gave him a heck of a VP, former president, one who left office with 80% approval ratings, one of the most successful presidents in modern history. Bowman hit us with everything he could, we countered everything. It’s in the hands of the American people now, there’s nothing we can do.” He looked at her, a small smile on his face as he nodded slightly.

“Hey!” they both turned, Emily was standing at the door, “we’re going to watch the returns with the President and the First lady, you two coming?” she had a large smile on her face, one that mirrored to Kendra’s face.

“We’ll be there soon” Kendra reassured her. “You need a minute?” Seth took a deep breath and for the first time in the whole day a real warm smile lighted up his whole face. “I don’t I got you.” He draped his arm around her shoulder and she laughed as they made their way to the residence.

After all there was nothing they could do…

**Author's Note:**

> Small and sweet for MeredithBrody.


End file.
